Legacy of Spike: Revealations
by hellfire lord
Summary: When a high school kid finds out he is the last surviving member of a secret legacy, and then get's thrown into Avalar with two friends, Three words come to mind. Spike is screwed. Rated for very "minor" language. OCxOC. My idea of Chuckles the Cheat's Legend of Star story.


_The Legacy of Spike: Revelations _

Summary: When a special high schooler finds out he is the last surviving member of legacy unknown to mankind, and then get's thrown into a world full of our favorite dragons, three words come to mind. Spike is screwed.

**Disclaimer: **Anything involving Spike, Jaggle, This plot, or uncanon relationships belong to me or Chuckles (the Cheats). All other things belong to whoever the heck made them or to Spyro.

**Spikes POV**

It all started the day I destroyed the Smithsonian Air and Space Museum. My name is Tyler 'Spike' Sanderson. You might have heard of me on the news. You heard about that guy that blew up the Smithsonian. That was me. But really, it wasn't my fault. It was self defense. Maybe I should start at the beginning.

"Tyler Sanderson, get down here", yelled my mom as I furiously tried to get my shirt on. Today was the day. I looked forward to this ever since the principle announced it. "Coming" I yelled back as I ran down the stairs to the table. My mom was trying to make waffles over by the counter. I hated waffles, so I grabbed a box of pancakes instead. My younger siblings, Tony, Alexander, Alexia, and Elizabeth ran in and all grabbed waffles. My dad, James, was reading the news, something about a robbery on 23 Ave.

"Tyler, are you ready for today?"

I looked up at my mom Marie. "Of course Marie" I said to her. She frowned. I guess that I forgot to mention that I was adopted by my 'parents' as was the twins, Alex and Alexi, and my red-headed brother Tony. Elizabeth was the only one who wasn't adopted and she had a different mother. So we all called 'mom' Marie"

But instead of telling me to call her 'mom', Marie said "But make sure to hide your ability Spike". Now that hit a nerve. I always was questioning my spikes and made sure to hide them from everyone but my friends Kaitlin and 'Ghost'. However, I knew not to yell at Marie. "Okay" I said as I finished breakfast. I then grabbed my backpack and ran out the door to catch the bus.

When I got to the station the bus was already there. I hopped on and looked for Ghost. I spotted his blue hair near the back and ran over to him. He didn't even notice me because of all the people on board so I decided to scare him. "Hey Bradley" I said as I neared him. "AHH", Bradley 'Ghost' Nearfem half-yelled as he jumped out of his skin, literally. A transparent form of him leaned out his back and I quickly pulled it back into his body before anyone noticed. "Oh, hey Spike" he said while calming down. Yeah, Ghost lives up to his nickname a lot. He has the ability to disconnect his spirit from his body so he can turn into an actual ghost. We don't know where our powers come from, but so far, only Ghost and I have them. The only people that know about my spikes and Ghost's ghost are our families (Ghost is also adopted), our best friend Kaitlin (who found out by accident), the principle, and our homeroom teacher. Everyone else just thinks were strange freshman.

"So, are you excited for the trip" asked Ghost.

"Of course Bradley" I said and he did a comical pout. Ghost hated it when Kate or I called him Bradley. Kate only says it when in front of others; I say it just to piss him off.

"Sorry _Ghost_" I said and could almost _see _his mood brighten. We talked for a bit before the bus stopped at the school and we got off. I looked the building in front of us. Washington High, the biggest school in our lovely state of Virginia. Ghost and I walked up to the courtyard but then Ghost growled. "That freaking aarrrggghhh" he muttered. I looked up and saw the meanest jock, Josh, and his gang trying to flirt with Kate. I saw her shake her head and try to run when one of Josh's goons pinned her to the wall. I knew what would come once this happened. "Hey" I yelled as Ghost and I ran up to them. Josh looked over at us and sneered. "Well if it isn't the freaks" he said once we reached them. He then threw Kate onto the ground. "I'm going to get you girly, one way or another. Then he ran to the gym, his idiot goons following close behind. Kate got up and dusted herself off. "Thanks" she said and then ran to Physics class.

Ghost frowned. "See you later" he said and then followed Kate. Man that guy has got to stop stalking.

I then eyed the distant figure of Josh. _If only he knew_, I thought and ran to Homeroom, wondering how this day could get so bad, so early.

If only I knew what would happen.


End file.
